Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 8.89 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown, and 9.34 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown. During the same storm, 11.1 inches of snow fell in Ashley's hometown. How much more rain fell in Jessica's town than in Stephanie's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Stephanie's town from the amount of rain in Jessica's town. Rain in Jessica's town - rain in Stephanie's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ Jessica's town received 0.45 inches more rain than Stephanie's town.